


sedated

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Romantic Jaskier | Dandelion, Song: It Will Come Back (Hozier), Song: Sedated (Hozier), Title from a Hozier Song, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: jaskier reflects on his and geralt's relationship
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Kudos: 24





	sedated

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from hozier's "sedated"  
> inspired by hozier lyric prompts from tumblr  
> 19\. "you don’t understand, you should never know how easy you are to need" (it will come back)  
> 20\. "so we’re slaves to any semblance of touch. lord, we should quit but we love it too much" (sedated)

Jaskier was a romantic, if it wasn’t as clear as the nose on his face already. He was meant for grand gestures and gentle touches in the light of the rising sun, but life with Geralt meant none of those things.

Geralt was all hard lines and bared teeth, snapped words and pointed silences. Yet Jaskier loved him as much as the witcher could be loved and held him close to his heart always, writing love songs that would never see the light of the day. 

The two of them had been travelling for years together on and off, since Jaskier had been a bright-eyed young man with little experience in life. Writing ballads for his witcher was the greatest achievement of his life, but Jaskier yearned for more.

There were rumors, of course, that the two of them warmed each other’s beds from time to time and Jaskier couldn’t deny it. There had been nights of biting kisses and skin-on-skin. When it was over and the two of them laid in sweaty sheets, Geralt facing away from him as if to forget what he’d done, Jaskier wondered what it would feel like to be kissed gently by him, to be held like a treasure.

It never happened and it likely never would, not in his short lifetime, but Jaskier couldn’t tear himself away from his side. Geralt was like air and without his sharp wit and hard kisses in the darkness, Jaskier felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was alright. Jaskier would sing of grand adventures for the rest of his days if it meant he would have Geralt by his side. The lyrics filled with warm kisses and gentle, calloused hands on his face would remain in his heart and he would keep them there happily, with a smile. It was simply the way it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
